The present disclosure relates to communication devices, and more specifically, to a system and method to adjust the format of a call-in number according to the type of communication device.
Conventional technologies provide that a user may receive an invitation to join a conference call by means of an email or calendar invitation. The invitation typically includes a call-in number and a pass code, both of which are necessary for access to the conference call. Phone systems generally require the call-in number and pass code to be entered separately. In most cases, the user must pause between entry of the call-in number and the pass code into the user's phone. With the widespread use of Smartphones, a user may be able to enter the call-in number and the pass code by selecting them from the email invitation or calendar entry on the Smartphone. For example, if a user wants to call a call-in number directly from a calendar/meeting invite they can click on the number and their device will connect the call. However, if the device does not understand the pause symbol, the device will not enter the remaining characters. FIG. 1 shows an example of call-in instructions for a meeting, including a pass code associated with the meeting. The number 1-800-123-4567 pppp5555 means to pause for 4 seconds after the call-in number and then send the sequence 5555. Unfortunately, each type of device uses a different symbol to indicate a pause. A meeting organizer can resolve this problem by manually entering on the meeting invite all of the alternatives for every device type, as shown in FIG. 1. This does not necessarily solve the problem, however, because the options for the pause indicator might change over time and a user might accidentally click on the wrong link such that the pause will not work requiring the user to lookup the pass code and manually enter it.